What Started as a Curse Ended as a Blessing
by ladymarvel87
Summary: 2000 years ago a curse was set in place that made soul mates feel each others pain no matter where in the world they are. The curse has no way of breaking until the day Dean falls in Hell and his soul mate Castiel finds him.
1. Chapter 1

**What Started as a Curse... Ended as a Blessing**

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural_

**2000 years ago**

Agora was bitter. She watched quietly from the sidelines as everyone enjoyed the beautiful day. Couples held hands and kissed on park benches. Agora despised these people's happiness. She once was happy, but her lover had left her alone because of what she was.

When Agora had first begun to date Fabio, she had refused to reveal her true nature to him. They had been happy for 2 years. One day, she had returned home and saw Fabio sitting on the ground with her large book in his arms: her spell book.

Yes, Agora was a witch. She was a very powerful witch that had been living for hundreds of years. Fabio had not said a word; he simply pushed the book in her arms and stormed out of the house. No amount of pleading from Agora could convince him to stay.

Agora had spiraled downward. She fretted day and night, trying to figure out a way to make Fabio love her again. Finally, she had devised a spell that would make him love her. Agora went to Fabio's hotel room and knocked on the door. When no answer came, she entered and saw her worst nightmare.

Fabio was entangled in bed with a blonde girl. "What are you doing?" Agora screamed.

The scene that had unfolded didn't go anything like Agora had planned. Fabio had been furious at her presence. He had started screaming at her and she panicked. In Agora's haste, she ruined the key part of her spell. Instead of putting a love spell on Fabio; Agora had cast a curse.

The curse caused soul mates to feel each other's pain. The curse would not have been so bad, but it caused soul mates who had never met each other to suffer pain. The curse caused one to know their soul mate was in trouble, but not even know who the other person was to begin with. People could feel their soul mate's pain from across the world.

Worst of all, if one soul mate died; so would the other. After casting the curse, Agora went into hiding. It is said, she is the only one who knows how to reverse the curse. However, she wasn't going to be east to find. Many had tried to find Agora, but had never been heard of again.

Now in present time, the curse was becoming a much bigger problem. People were falling in love; only to discover later that the person they loved wasn't their true soul mate. Some were lucky enough to find their true soul mate and live happily ever after. Others were never able to find their true love.

It wasn't possible to break the curse until the day Dean Winchester was sent to Hell. Luckily, for the entire world, Dean's soul mate had the power to pull him out of Hell, and search for Agora. The fates were a funny thing; making an angel and hunter soul mates, yet it was the best thing to happen since the curse began.

A/N—okay so I know this wasn't the best start. This simply is the lead up to the plot. I promise the rest of the story will be better.

Please review and give me your thoughts

I am writing several stories, so I don't know how quickly I will get to update. Plus I am about to start a new job and school, but I will try and update pretty regularly.


	2. Unexpected Events

**What Started as a Curse Ended as a Blessing**

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected Events**_

Pain seared through Castiel's body. Being an angel he was unaccustomed to feeling pain. Now, however, he found himself sinking to his knees with such unbearable pain he thought it would be his undoing. Just as his world went black he had a moment of clarity.

Castiel was old. He had been living for thousands of years, so he remembered the Soul Mate Curse quite clearly. The part that confused Castiel about this was that he wasn't aware he could have a soul mate. Being an angel was usually lonely territory.

Castiel had small visions run through his mind. He found his vision flashing at what looked to be Hell. A man hung from fiery racks, his arms and legs were shackled and he was drenched in sweat. The man yelled for someone named 'Sammy.'

With a start, Castiel made the connection; that is after the searing hot pain subsided. Two boys, one of which had recently been sent to Hell. Castiel raked his hand through his hair, "How did I manage to have a Winchester as a soul mate?"

Dean had lost track of time a long time ago. The only thing Dean had in his life was pain; pain from the knowing that he had left his brother alone, the awful pain of his very soul being ripped apart, and the pain that he felt knowing he could escape the rack if he agreed to torture other souls.

Dean had managed to refuse the demon for the longest time. This day, for whatever reason, was the day Dean decided to accept the demon's offer. He had spent his entire life protecting his brother and fighting monsters. Now he was becoming a monster himself.

Dean was torturing soul number 45 when everything went black. A million thoughts were running through his head, 'Am I dead?' 'Oh wait I have been dead for a while now.' Then all Dean felt was a heavy sensation pushing on his chest. When Dean got a mouthful of dirt, he finally realized he was suffocating.

Dean pushed his body upward. He grunted from the effort of pushing his muscular body to the surface. Just as Dean felt his lungs were going to explode from the confinement of the dirt around him, he burst his hand through the ground. Hot air swooshed through the small opening and gave Dean the surge of energy he needed to crawl the rest of the way out.

The sky was a bright blue with white clouds streaking through. The sun shone brightly and the rays felt amazing on Dean's face. He lay on a patch of dead earth. Small patches of green surrounded him in clumps. The birds chirped happily, almost as though they were welcoming him back from the dead. Which brought an important question to Dean's mind: How the hell did he get of Hell?

Castiel looked around the white room. Castiel wasn't much for decorating but this area of Heaven was bland even for his taste. He rubbed his hands together frantically. What had he done. He had dragged one of the most dangerous men out of Hell and back onto the Earth's soil, that's what he had done.

Castiel had spent three long, agonizing days fighting with himself internally. To get Dean, his potential soul mate out of Hell, or not to get Dean out of Hell. In the end, Castiel had closed his eyes and gone for it. His hand tingled at the thought as he remembered the feeling of his arm grasping Dean's bicep.

Castiel shook his head harshly. He was an angel of the Lord he could not be having such irrational thoughts about an unrighteous man. He sank into a lounge chair, which Castiel noted was also white, and that just seemed to add to his current frustration. "Are you alright?" Hannah, another angel, asked from the doorway.

"Yes," Castiel answered, not being able to mask his exasperation, "It has just been a strange couple of days."

Hannah nodded and walked away. Castiel had never felt human emotions before, and he was starting to gain even more respect for the humans for living with them every day. He knew he had started a dangerous chain of events the moment his hand breached the ceiling of Hell. Now he would have to finish it. Castiel prepared his thoughts for what he would say to Dean when he went to Earth.

Castiel swore that if he ever found the witch Agora that cast this curse, he would personally cause the fibers of her being to explode.

Dean had thankfully not lost any of his hunter's senses while he was in Hell. So, it didn't take him long to find his way to a store. Upon noting that it was strangely deserted in the middle of the day on a Saturday, he readied his muscles to fight if the time called for it.

Dean walked through the aisles and picked up various food items: chips, protein bars, and some bottles of water. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his face. When Dean was fixing his hair he noted a burning sensation on his left bicep. He almost peed his pants when he noted the large handprint seared on his skin.

"What the hell?" Dean asked out loud and stormed out of the bathroom.

A piercing sound blasted through Dean's ears. He sank to his knees and tried his best to save any remnants of his eardrums with his hands. The glass of the windows shattered inward and the shelves around him toppled over and clattered against the grey tiles. The sound stopped abruptly and Dean ran out the door as far away from dodge as he could get.

After hot wiring an old Junker, Dean drove to a known safe haven. He knocked on the door and took a mental picture of the shock and joy on Bobby's face when they came face-to-face. "Hey Bobby," Dean said smiling genuinely.

"Dean," Bobby said embracing Dean warmly, "It is so good to see you."

Bobby pushed Dean away with his placed firmly on his shoulders, "But how the Hell did you get out of Hell?"

Dean's face grew serious, "Where is Sam?"

Bobby shrugged, "I haven't talked to him recently. Why do you think he made a deal?"

"I don't know what to think Bobby," Dean says walking to the kitchen and taking a beer from the refrigerator, "All I know if that one minute I was burning away and the next minute I was crawling out of a grave."

Bobby shook his head puzzled, "I have no idea what to think, son. I really don't think this is Sam's doing though."

"I hope not Bobby," Dean said gulping down the last sip.

Bobby picked up his car keys and motioned for Dean to follow, "I can find out though. Come on let's go find your brother."

Castiel rubbed his forehead impatiently. He had tried to make contact with Dean, but had managed to almost cause him permanent hearing loss from the strength of his true voice. Castiel had forgotten his own power, and now he had to summon up the courage again to go and talk to Dean.

Castiel spent the next hours searching over the Winchester's history. He noted they were descendants of Cain and Abel, Dean's grandfather was a man of letters, and his mother and her family were all hunters as well. Castiel knew the Winchesters' were meant to bring about the end of the world. Well technically only Sam was destined to start the apocalypse, but from the track record Castiel knew Dean would go down with the ship.

Castiel felt he owed it to himself and the world to go and talk to Dean. Perhaps he could prevent the end and find if Dean Winchester was in fact his other half.

Dean looked out of the window and up at the hotel that Bobby said his brother was currently staying in. "Are you sure it's this hotel Bobby?" Dean asked, "This doesn't seem like his kind of joint you know?"

"I'm sure you idjit!" Bobby replied walking toward the entrance, "Room 406."

Dean felt as though the elevator ride up were the longest 2 minutes of his life. He walked down the hall towards 406, rehearsing the words he was going to say over and over in his head. He breathed in a deep breath and knocked.

Dean was about to declare that Sam wasn't home at home when the door swung open.

All of the words Dean had been rehearsing slipped away, and he just decided on, "Hey Sammy."

_**Author's note: **__**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. College was insane. **_

_**Anyway I am on break for a month and half so I will plenty of time to write the story, Yay!**_

_**If you find the POV's confusing just let me know. **_

_**Please review and happy reading!**_

_**Also I don't own Supernatural, though it was on my Christmas list! ;)**_


End file.
